Finchel Wedding
by Nicolerz
Summary: This is my idea of what a Finchel wedding will be like! I hope you like!


Finchel Wedding

"Rachel, you have got to calm down!" Rachel was freaking out and Kurt was not going to have her sweating through her Vera Wang wedding dress. Rachel's dressing room was chaotic. The girls from New Directions and Mrs. Pilsbury-Schuester were all in their bridesmaid's dresses. But, Kurt, the maid of honor, had made his own suit ensemble out of the same fabric as the dresses. Anyway, the whole room was packed with excited girls and it was not helping Rachel. Ever since Finn had proposed to Rachel in the auditorium, she had been planning their wedding. That was 9 months ago and so much had happened in between then! There were all of these little details that Rachel had to have absolutely perfect. She kept on turning to Kurt asking him to check if the caterer was there or if the flowers were the right kind. Rachel was afraid that if she were to stick her head inside the church someone would see her hair or make-up and her magic entrance would be ruined. So Kurt was now her runner. Making sure Finn was ready, making sure the cake was perfect, making sure everything was just perfect. Then, the chaos stopped all at once when someone knocked on the door. Kurt ran and opened it up just so that he could poke his head out. Then he opened up all of the way and Blaine walked in. He paused. "Rachel, you look amazing. Finn is a lucky guy." He smiled that Blaine smile and Kurt gushed and started showing him all of the things he did to her hair and make-up. Rachel turned to Blaine. "Is Finn ready? He isn't getting col-" Blaine stopped her right there. "Rachel! Finn is the happiest guy I have ever seen. He cannot wait to see you walk down that aisle." Rachel blushed. "Wait a sec." It was Quinn. "Why did you come here then?" Then everyone in the room silently asked the same question. "I almost forgot!" Blaine gushed. "I was so entranced my Rachel and-" "Yeah yeah I'm gorgeous! Why did you come here!" Rachel was to the breaking point, "It's time" Blaine said. Then the chaos started again. All of the girls were trying to get in order while Rachel was being fanned and dabbed by Kurt and Mercedes. Then Emma, the most organized person they know, stepped in. "Girls! Calm down! Now get in order!" Blaine had left the door open when he left and so they heard the piano start playing Pachabel's Canon. The girls all ran out of the dressing room to see the groom's men lined up outside the church's closed doors. Their faces all lit up at the sight of their girls. They all secretly hoped that one day they would be at the end of the aisle, waiting to see the love of their life walk towards them in white. But, now they would have to settle with walking down the aisle together. As the girls met up with their guys the hallway was filled with hushed whispers. Mostly the guys telling the girls how beautiful they looked. Then the doors were opened by the head nod from Rachel. Then they began to descend down the aisle. First was Mercedes and Sam, then Mike and Tina, followed by Brittney and Artie, and Puck and Santana. Then came Quinn and Damian followed by Will and Emma, and then last was Blaine and Kurt. Then the Flower girl and ring bearer went. Shelby had agreed, without hesitation, to let Beth be the flower girl. While, Will and Emma's little boy was the ring bearer. Then came the big moment. The music slowly changed to the wedding march and the doors flung open to reveal a stunning Rachel Berry. She was wearing a strapless Vera Wang princess ball gown with a sweetheart neck line. The dress had sparkles that her heavier around the bust and slowly diminished down the gown. Her veil was long and was held on by a sparkly tiara. Blaine, the best man, discretely held on to Finn's arm because right when that door opened he saw Finn's knees start to buckle. A single tear started to fall down Finn's cheek and his dropped jaw slowly turned into a smile of complete and utter bliss. He had known, at that exact moment, that he had made the best decision of his life. Rachel had asked Shelby to walk her down the aisle and she, of course, said yes. But, at the moment, Shelby had to give Rachel a slight tug because she could feel Rachel's urge to just sprint the rest of the way down the aisle. And, finally, Rachel had reached the alter and the ceremony began. The entire time they stood there, staring dreamily at each other, doing whatever the priest told them. Part of them felt super cheesy, staring so lovingly at each other but it didn't matter because they were the happiest people alive. Screw Disneyland! This was the happiest place in the world for Finn and Rachel. Then the priest, finally, said the famous words "you may now kiss the bride". Cheers erupted from the entire church as Finn flipped the veil from Rachel's face and kissed her so passionately, knowing that they would remember this day for the rest of their lives. Then the party that the William McKinley High School glee club will never forget. Finn and Rachel's first dance was to "faithfully". The cake was chocolate with raspberry filling and a whipped cream frosting. And, by Rachel's demand, the entire reception hall was riddled with gold stars. When Rachel pitched the idea to Finn a few months back he just chuckled and nodded saying "of course we can do that". Finn didn't really care about the decorations. He was, as Blaine said, the happiest man alive. He now knew that he gets to spend the rest of his life with his one true love. Rachel felt the same way, of course. But, all of the little things that she was obsessing about, made this day absolutely perfect. Then after the first dance, new directions took turns performing. Everyone laughed at Rachel's expression when Puck went up on stage and starting singing "hot for teacher". But she wasn't going to let that ruin her night. She actually rocked out with Finn. Well, as much as Kurt let her. He came up to her and said "if you mess up my masterpiece I will have to kill you." Puck then ended the song and it was time for a little intermission for dinner. The bride and groom parties were up at the head table with Finn and Rachel. Dinner was fabulous. But, it was now time for the part Rachel was dreading. Considering it was the only part she had no control over. Blaine started it off by clinking his glass. The room hushed. "I just want to say that I am so happy for you two. I have never seen so much love." Blaine went on with the gushy, heartfelt, speech that both Finn and Rachel loved. But then, as Blaine finished and sat down, Puck leaned over to Finn and gestured to the microphone saying "may I?" Finn nodded his head before Rachel could see what was happening. Puck grabbed the microphone and stood up. "I would like to say a few words." Rachel head spun around to Finn. "Oh my god. What is he doing!" "Finchel." Puck began," That is one relationship that we have seen a lot of in Glee club." Rachel buried her face in Finn's arm wishing he would stop. "There was that one time that Finn slept with Santana so Rachel got jealous and slept with me. Then they broke up and got back together, then broke up, then got back together again. Mr. Schuester was about to step in when Puck saved himself. "I'm just playing. But, seriously, Finchel is one of the strongest bonds that I have ever seen. They are so much in love and nothing is going to change that." He then grabbed his glass and raised it high. "To Finchel!" "To Finchel!" the guests echoed. "Plus," Puck continued, "anyone that can stand Rachel for this long is a keeper. You two have fun tonight." Puck winked at Finn and Rachel as he sat down. Rachel was bright red with anger and embarrassment while Finn was laughing. He then looked down at his wife. "I love you so much." Rachel smiled. "I love you too." Then they kissed as passionately as they had at the ceremony ready for their life together to begin.


End file.
